l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Isawa Tsumaro
Isawa Tsumaro was a Tejina shugenja of the Phoenix Clan and Master of Air. P'an Ku's Madness In 1199, as assistant to Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko, was present in a council of the Elemental Masters, with Master of Fire Isawa Koiso, Master of Earth Isawa Norimichi, and the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi. Mitsuko was away detailing the threat of P'an Ku to her most trusted Inquisitors. Being also present the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi, the Master of Fire Isawa Koiso and the Master of Earth Isawa Norimichi, reported what the Master of Water Asako Chukage and the Master of Void Isawa Kimi had learned in the Colonies about the mad dragon, from documents of the Fudo cult. Tsumaro suggested that there would be a way to mitigate P'an Ku's influence on the soul of a mortal. The council agreed to inform the Empress Iweko I about their discoveries. The Shape of a Soul, by Seth Mason Master of Air Tsumaro became the Master of Air this year. Isawa Tsumaro (Aftermath Boxtext) After her appointment she was quickly visited at Shiro Shiba by Iweko Seiken, the elder son of the Empress. They played a game of shogi while pondering the recent events. Tsumaro appointed a unit of Shiba samurai as honor guard to the Imperial Heir when Seiken went back to the Colonies. Age of Ivory, Part 4, by Brian Yoon The newly appointed Master of Void Isawa Shunryu used the ritual of communication to commune with the Master of Water Asako Chukage, located in the Colonies. The Council had decided to give discreet support to Iweko Shibatsu, the younger Empress' son, because they were concerned over the militaristic bent of Seiken. Ivory Edition Rulebook Fictions Spiritual Threat to the Empire The Jade Champion Isawa Kaname passed to the Elemental Council an astrological report produced by Isawa Nairuko, a priestress who found a spiritual threat to the Empire. She believed the Moto family had a curse in their bloodline, and anyone of Moto blood drew ill fortune, which they passed to the descendant they bore with the members of other families. Kaname did not find any flaw, and the report was praised by the Masters in front of the Jade Champion. Kaname had already reported it to the Iuchi family, who politely dismissed her, and the Moto rebuffed every of her attempts to approach them. Once the notice was spread the Unicorn considered it a Phoenix insult. Blood of Heaven, Blood of Earth, by Robert Denton Tsumaro, who was a firebrand, a true zealot who believed that he would purge the Empire of impurity, became the biggest proponent of this research. Letters to the Clans – November 2014 Opposing the Unicorn In 1200 Ikoma Aimi suggested the new Emperor Iweko II that the Utaku steeds might become the breeding stock for the Imperial Legions. Utaku Sakiko was enraged by the proposal, and in turn she requested to bring the Kitsune family back in their original clan, the Unicorn. The Emperor agreed with the opinion of Kitsune Makiko and Isawa Tsumaro, who opposed the Unicorn request, letting the Kitsune remain within the Mantis. Spring Kotei 2015 Fiction Act 1: Opening Moves, Day 3, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Unicorn Invasion With the presence of Asako Miyabi as Master of Water and Chukage as Voice of the Elemental Masters, Shiba Myoushi reported to the Council of Five that the Crane had withdrawn their support during the conflict with the Unicorn, removing their troops from Tanima Sano Futatsu Taisho and closing travel through their lands to Phoenix and Unicorn alike. This was a consequence of the poor performance of the Phoenix delegation during past Imperial Winter Court. The Crab supported the Phoenix after they decided against their promise to remain neutral in this war. The Elemental Masters pondered how to conduct the next actions in the war, and Myoushi counseled that the Phoenix should counterattack and scatter the retreating Unicorn forces that had been repelled during the Siege at Kyuden Agasha. Isawa Shunryu was sent to the Colonies, following a forewarning the Master of Void saw in his visions. Spring 2015 Kotei Fiction – Act 2: Troubled Waters (Part 1), by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton External Links * Isawa Tsumaro (Aftermath) Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders